


The Play's The Thing

by oneiriad



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Leonard and Mick have a hobby, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco and Caitlin are investigating a theatre troupe that's about to put on a play about the Flash...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Play's The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> robininthelabyrint asked for coldwave, actor/techie au.

Act 1, scene 1.

A cluttered backstage room, half-filled with props - most of them obviously meant for a play set in ancient Greece. On the back wall hangs a poster displaying a superhero type in a red suit, the words "Starring Leon Frost" prominently featured, as well as a premiere date in about three weeks.

CAITLIN and CISCO enter from the left.

CAITLIN: I still don't understand what we are doing here?

CISCO: We are investigating the theatre troupe that's going to put on "The Flash: Hero of Central City".

CAITLIN: I know that. I meant, why are we doing it by sneaking around backstage during the charity gala performance of Oedipus Rex?

CISCO: Because everybody is busy with the play, so hopefully we can find a copy of the Flash script and check that nobody knows anything they shouldn't know about Barry, you know? Now look around, see if you can find it.

C&C start looking for a script, lifting props and checking behind a make-up mirror etc. Neither of them notice the person entering from the left.

RORY: What are you two doing here?

C&C jump in surprise and quickly move closer together, caught between looking guilty and scared.

CISCO: What do you mean, what are we doing here? What are you doing here?! We…

An ACTRESS dressed in a toga enters from the right. She barely glances at C&C, just heads right up to RORY.

ACTRESS: Mick, do you have my rope?

RORY: Here, Doll. Now go break a leg.

He hands her some form of harness. She takes it and exits right.

CAITLIN: Wait. You're with the theatre?

RORY: Of course. Why else would I be hanging around backstage?

CISCO: To rob all the wealthy theatre goers attending the charity gala? Not that I want to give you any ideas…

RORY: Better question - what are you two doing here?

CAITLIN: Nothing. Absolutely nothing. We just got lost. That's all. We just…

RORY: Got lost. Right. Well, go get lost somewhere else. The door's that way.

RORY points to the left, stepping to the side so that C&C can get past him. They start moving, except then CISCO stops.

CISCO: Wait. I just have to ask: how did Heatwave end up involved with a play?

RORY: There was a drama group back in juvie. Lenny used to drag me along.

CAITLIN: Do you mean to say that Captain Cold is...

SNART dressed in a toga enters from the right.

SNART: Mick, where the hell are my eyes?! And the...

He does a double take upon seeing C&C.

RORY: Here.

He hands SNART a strange-looking half-mask, flesh-coloured with tiny red bags attached to the back of it, and a pair of gold painted knitting needles.

SNART: What are they doing here?

RORY: They were just leaving. I'm taking care of it. Now go and knock them all cold, Len.

He pushes SNART to the right, giving him a good-luck swat on the ass as he goes.

CISCO: I think I accidentally vibed into Earth-7 or something.

RORY: What are you two still doing here. I said get out!

C&C start moving towards the exit - when Caitlin spots the poster for "The Flash" and stops, realizing what it means.

CAITLIN: You have got to be kidding me.

CISCO: No way.

RORY: What? You thought there was more than one drama queen in this troupe? Now fuck off. I've got to go get the pyrotechnics ready for the finale.

RORY exits stage right.

C&C are left alone, staring at each other.

CAITLIN: But - there are no pyrotechnics in Oedipus?

From the right, there's a loud explosion, and sparks raining in on the stage.

CISCO: Nevermind, let's just get out of here before the play's done and Cold and Heatwave change their minds and come back.

They start to leave again - halfway to the exit, CAITLIN spots a manuscript lying under a Grecian urn. She picks it up and shows it to CISCO.

CAITLIN: At least we got what we came for.

C&C exit left, almost immediately pursued by SNART and RORY in full supervillain costumes.

The end.


End file.
